Bloody Angel
by ClearlyBlue
Summary: A frail girl is thrown into the world of Assassin's Creed. Even though no future is set in stone, her fate was sealed the minute she touched the ground of this world. Will she lose everything, or gain something more?
1. Silent Knight

**Hello everyone. This is my second fanfiction. :) My first one is kind of on hold for the moment since I've ran into writer block with it. I know I will get pleanty more chapters of this up before that even remotely happens to this one. Since I worked a lot more on this one then my previous story. I am still new to this whole thing and hope its not too horrendous. I hope you enjoy it, advise on how it could be better would be appreciated. I'd love to see a review from you guys! Let me know what you think! **

**Sadly I DO NOT own any of this but my character and the plot of my story. Heaven knows I wish I did. hehe :D **

* * *

Chapter 1: Silent Knight

What would one do in order to change the past? To try and change fate. It has always been said, "You can't turn back the hands of time." But, what if you where given that choice, directly or indirectly. Would you take it? If you could change the past by leaving the present. To change the fate of someone you never met, to make their lives have peace once more. Would you, could you, sacrifice everything that was familiar to you, everything you worked for, everything you held dear... For the sake of a friend? Life is hard and it becomes even more so when given the choices to do right or wrong. Wither you wanted those choices or not. The time to choose is drawing near and one small girl will have to make the choice. She may choose her path, but for every choice made in life, there is never a choice without consequence.

A small girl was sitting on her bed, covered in a mountain of blankets. She was five foot four, small for her age of eighteen. But it rarely ever bothered her. She was as frail as she was small. She was bedridden, plagued with a disease that no doctor could fix. Yet she remained cheerful, especially in front of her parents and she would have been for her friends as well, if she had-had any. But despite her cheerful front, she could be found crying in the dark on most nights. Knowing that no one would ever see.

This small girl spent her time playing video games, reading adventurous stories, or simply watching the world pass by through her bedroom window as the seasons quickly changed. Always knowing she would never get the chance to be part of the world beyond her modern room. She knew her days where numbered...

It was late at night as she thought of all the aspects her life held. Which weren't many. Sighing, she leaned back to lay on her bed, drawing up the covers more securely, before reaching out to pull the small string to her bedside lamp. Covering her little world in darkness as she slowly fell to sleep.

When morning arose with the sun, the small girl with long chestnut hair had only one defense when it came to trying to stay asleep longer. And Lunar's hair was just that defense as the sun sneaked it's way around her curtains and into her eyes. Her hair doing its best to keep said eyes covered. But people tend to toss and turn in their sleep from time to time. And Lunar was no exception. She lost that defense as soon as she rolled onto her back. Her hair falling away, revealing her soft pale features. The sun practically warming up at the flawless beauty it was shining down on. But beauty was the last thing on Lunar's mind when she started to stir.

In fact the only thing that registered itself in Lunar's mind as she awoke. Was the throbbing pain in her chest. It was as if someone had taken their hand and shoved it through her skin to snatch and squeeze her heart. She knew it would pass shortly, it always did. She would just bite her bottom lip and roll from side to side occasionally, hoping that by doing so it would make the pain end sooner.

Ten minutes passed before the pain began to dull, and ebb away. Releasing a sigh of relief. Lunar slowly started her way into a sitting position. Sighing she brought her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Once that was accomplished she glanced around her small room. The eerie quite of the place signaled that her parents had left the house already to attend to work, and other mundane activities.

Her eyes lowered to her lap, eyes glazing over as thoughts lashed through her mind. She rarely, if ever, got to see her parents anymore. They worked almost non-stop in order to provide for her and her medical needs. She felt horrible for bringing such a burden onto her parents shoulders. And couldn't help but wish it to be otherwise. Wishing she could be the daughter they could have been proud of.

Quickly realizing the downward spiral her thoughts where leading her to. She shook her head vigorously, banishing the thoughts away as quickly as possible. She was enough of a burden, she didn't need to add to the load by being pessimistic.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her lap. A overwhelming feeling of annoyance grated against her mind. So to remedy the situation she reached for her bedside table and quickly snatched the television remote and play station three controller. Playing games was always a good outlet for her. And became her top number one thing to do in the infinite spare time she had on her hands.

A small smile graced her lips as she saw the games logo appear on the screen at the foot of her bed. "Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood." She had been playing for who knows how long. One thing was for certain, Lunar didn't even realize time existed when it came to games. She always became to enthralled in the game to notice. So much so, the games sometimes seemed to be so real to her. As if she could just reach out and touch it, or look over her shoulder and see vast amounts of Italian buildings and people walking along the market streets.

She only came out of this 'daze' when a familiar pain began to rear its ugly head in her chest. She put her game on pause and put the controller in her lap atop the comforters. She would have kept playing and ignored the pain if it weren't for it being so unusually painful this time around. She groaned as the pain increased, her left hand coming up to grab the front of her shirt as if twisting the soft fabric would make the pain lessen. The world began to spin, and the colors began to blend together. Her eyes scrunched together as the sudden urge to cough surged through her, bringing her right hand up to slam against her mouth, as the coughs wracked through her small frame. As each cough came and went, she could feel something rising up her throat. Giving a final cough, her eyes snapped open and grew wide as she felt something wet spurt into her hand. She could feel it seep through her fingers and out of the corner of her lips to slide down her chin.

Her hand shook as she slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth to inspect it. Her hand was drenched in dark crimson blood, small droplets landing on her comforter in her lap. Shock and surprise clouded her mind as the edges of her vision began to blacken and spin out of control. All she could think of was, 'I'm dying...?' Then everything went black...

Cold. Very cold... That is all Lunar's mind could register as she forced her eyes to crack open. Her thoughts where fogged over. And her vision couldn't be in any better state then what her mind was in at the moment. Slowly time began to take meaning once again. Her thoughts clearing as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Her mind awoke enough to process the fact that she was laying on the ground, wet ground, in fact in a puddle that had formed on a stone street, or road. She couldn't tell which, only that it was made of some type of stone.

Forcing her eyes to open she took the opportunity to look around. Her body was numb, she could barely move her head in a effort to aid her search to figure out where she was. Through her blurry vision she could make out various houses, and stands along the streets. She felt something wet hit her face, distracting her from her search-full looking.

'Lovely, guess that explains why I'm so cold...' she thinks glumly to herself. Trying to move her limbs she could barely make out the feeling of water surrounding her mid-section. She must have fallen into a puddle. She could feel it soaking through her pale blue pajama shorts and tank top. Luckily she was too cold to care to even try moving from the puddle. To tired to move even. She let her gaze wander around once more. Her eyes roving over the buildings, and to the clouds overhead. Watching as the moon peaked through and made the rain shine like millions of diamonds. And how some of the nearby buildings gave of a homey glow through the curtains of their front windows.

Sighing, she gave up the fight to keep her eyes open any longer. Dreadfully tired to keep at it. A small smile forming on her lips as she smelled the hickory smoke of the chimney's nearby. Chuckling quickly as she figured her lips where probably blue as a blueberry by now.

With her eyes closed she began to shudder slightly, the drenched pajamas and rain finally getting to her. Fogging her mind with the a cold numbness. She succumbed to the darkness of sleep way before the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard clicking on stone.

Ezio had just been on his way to Leonardo's workshop for the night after a long day trying to obtain more information on a new group of Templar's. He was suppose to met La Volpe near the Thieves Guild that afternoon. But La Volpe never showed up. Of course Ezio had waited, and waited, and waited. Until a thief had come up to him and informed him that La Volpe had to unexpectedly leave on short notice immediately out of Venice. And wouldn't be back for some time. Thus beginning Ezio's curse filled trip over the rooftops back to Leonardo's. He was frustrated he had wasted a whole day waiting around for a man that wasn't even in the same city, nor country as him. And was even more peeved that Volpe hadn't even sent a thief to notify him of his departure. Volpe knew Ezio's time was precious and couldn't afford to be wasted. Whatever that dastardly thief had found that had caused him to leave so suddenly had better be damned worth it, or Ezio was going to skin him alive.

With a growl of annoyance, Ezio peered over a ledge of one building to make sure a haystack or leaf wagon was at the bottom so he wouldn't have to climb his way down. He knew the rooftops where more dangerous in rain and didn't fancy falling to his pre-mature death when the storm had hit out of no where. Satisfied with the fact there was indeed a leaf wagon, he pushed himself off the roof, feeling the wind rush past him before he smacked into the leafs. He quickly climbed out, pulled the now very wet and highly 'sticky' leafs off his armor and cowl.

He then proceeded to quickly walk down the cobbled street, deserted of citizens at this time of hour and weather. He was just a few blocks away from Leonardo's. He was about to round a corner when something blue caught the corner of his eye. Taking a quick glance, not wanting to fair the weather longer then necessary. He was fully intending to keep walking no matter what it was. But upon seeing the blue was clothes, that where still on a person he halted in his steps. He couldn't do anything but stare for a few minutes, wondering why the hell anyone would want to be laying in the opening of a alleyway at this time of night... let alone in this rain. And judging by the clothes... They must be insane.

Shaking his head, he glanced down the street he was wanting to go, then back behind him, then over to the person on the ground. Shrugging his shoulders with a sigh he quickly made his way over to this insane person who was taking a nice soak in a rainstorm, in nothing but very strange...attire.

As he got closer he could faintly see that it was a female, and that she was resting in a puddle, a pink puddle... In a panic he rushed over. Looking at the front of her clothes to see them stained red with blood. He quickly pressed his fingers to her neck searching for a pulse. Giving a sigh of relief when he could feel it beating at a nice pace. She was just merely asleep. He scratched the back of his head with his hand, staring at this strange girl. How could she have that much blood on her, yet not have a wound, or at the very least be dying...

He knew that he couldn't just leave her here either. Her clothing was strange, and didn't offer enough protection to the cold. She'd certainty be dead by morning if he left her here. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes narrowing. He knew nothing of this woman. Nor if she was any kind of threat.

"Can never turn away from a damsel n' distress, now can you Ezio... Merda..." It was the first time he ever hated himself for being attracted to woman. The ones in trouble always had him wrapped around their fingers.

Reaching up to his left shoulder guard. He slipped his fingers under the padding looking for the latches that held his cape in place. Having found the latches, he took his cape off, draping it over the pale woman. He'd have to get his cape cleaned after this. The blood on the woman's shirt beginning to seep into his cape.

Scooping her up, Ezio took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching them. He didn't want to explain this to any guards should their be any roaming the streets nearby. He didn't have time nor the patience. Content that he wouldn't be stalled in getting to Leonardo's very dry, and warm studio he began to walk as quickly as his load would allow.

Upon reaching the artist door he looked down to his small companion and squinted his eyes. Her attire, her appearance. Everything about this girl in his head rang out as abnormal. Shaking his head he realized he didn't have his hands to help open the door. Cursing silently he shifted his weight along with the weight in his arms to balance on one foot. Bringing his free foot to kick the door as hard as he could. Wincing as pain shot from his toes and into his foot. He was shaking his foot back and forth trying to be rid of the annoying pain, when the door to the studio cracked open and a middle aged man poked his head out.

Ezio immediately put his foot back on the ground and pressed forward into the door using his shoulder as the man stepped aside to give Ezio room. The mans face held nothing short of concern and wonder as his eyes followed after Ezio and the small girl in his arms.

"What have you done now...?" The man groaned. Bringing his hand up to rub at his face in a slightly frustrated manner. Thinking Ezio had gone to far in his nightly games with the women of the city.

Laying the small girl on a unoccupied table near the back corner of the studio, Ezio turned to look at the man with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, I know what this looks like but I swear I didn't do anything this time, Leonardo." Ezio stated holding his hands up in front of him as if in defense.

Leonardo stared at Ezio, clearly not trusting a word of what was said.

"Pray tell, what are you doing with this young lady then?" Grumbled a very tired Leonardo as he shut the door and turned the lock.

Ezio glanced around the small studio, grabbing the first chair he could see and dragging it over to the fireplace.

Plopping into the chair, a shudder escaped him as his skin slowly began to warm up from the fire. "Well to start, I was just heading back here after trying to find that damn Volpe." Ezio slams his fist into the arm of the chair in frustration. "When it began to pour rain. I was literally just a few corners away from your studio, when I saw her just lying there in the middle of the street like a dead fish." He motioned with his hand over to the brunette lying on the table.

Leonardo brought a hand up to his face to stifle a laugh at the description. "That is quite interesting, Ezio. Yet that brings up the new question. Why was she lying in the street to begin with? Is she even alive?" Leonardo asked with concern drenched in his voice.

Ezio simply shrugged his shoulders at the questioning stare he was receiving from his artist friend. "I didn't bother to check..." He sheepishly brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. Acting like it was a simple mistake to forget such a important detail when picking up a half bloodied girl off the streets.

"W-what! You didn't even check!" Flabbergasted, Leonardo ran quickly over to the table grabbing the girls deathly cold wrist in his hands trying to find a pulse. Sighing when he felt it lightly beating under his finger tips.

Flipping around Leonardo leaned up against the table. A hand covering his heart, his face etched in pure relief.

"I can't believe you didn't check..." Leonardo mumbled out as he ran a hand over his face again. Ezio would be the death of him. That man just didn't think things through before he acted. If he wasn't the death of him, he'd certainty be the death of himself.

Ezio had tuned Leonardo out around the second word leaving the artists after he had ran to the girls side. His thoughts anywhere else but the small being on the table. His eyes where glued to the flames flickering in the fireplace, listening intently to the small crackling of the wood as it began to burn to ash. He wished Volpe had said something, anything. He was so close to finding something out. Something big.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Leonardo had whacked him upside the head with his palm.

"Merda! What the hell, Leonardo?"

"Don't talk so barbarically. You brought this lady into my home unannounced. You are going to pull a bed together for her where you usually sleep, my friend." Leonardo stated as he walked into a back room on the other side of the studio in search of some kind of clothing he could change the young women into, to get her out of the ice cold clothes she was clad in now.

Ezio's mouth dropped open as he watched his friend disappear. Standing up to do as told but not before throwing in his two cents. "And where am I suppose to sleep then?"

Leonardo poked his head out from the room he was in to narrow his eyes at Ezio. "The floor of course! You are not going to make that young beauty sleep on the cold floor, now are you?"

Ezio glared at Leonardo as the artist disappeared back into the room.

"Of course not. I love sleeping on the floor... Being courteous to a damsel in distress is my best suit." Ezio snarled out, sarcasm drenching every word as he pulled the makeshift bed, that was usually his, roughly together.

Leonardo shifted through some boxes on a shelf. He had old clothes that he had back as a teenager somewhere in this room. Moving to stand on a stool to get to a higher shelf he tried to pull a box down, his fingers barely grazing the box. Slowly the box began to inch toward the edge. Just as Leonardo went to grab it when it became close enough, he began to tilt at a dangerous angle. Leonardo's eyes widened as he leaned back on the stool, loosing his balance in his attempt to catch the box as it came tumbling down to land on the poor artist head. Sending dust and the clothing inside everywhere.

Coughing, Leonardo let a big smile come across his face. "Well... It seems I found the clothing..." Chuckling to himself he stood up, dusting himself off. Bending over he grabbed the white nightgown and white night pants. He was about to walk out of the room when he felt something being absent atop his head. Reaching a free hand up he tapped the top of his head a couple of times. His hat. His hat must have fallen off when the box had tried to attack him. Quickly turning on his heel he went back over to the fallen box picking it up looking under it, around it. But no hat could be seen. Giving out a frustrated growl he tried to think of where it could have gone. He could have sworn he had it on his head when he came in here... His eyes widen slightly before he slammed them shut and smacked his hand over his face, laughing quietly to himself. He set the box back on the floor and looked under a article of clothing still inside. And sure enough his hat sat innocently in the nest of now unfolded clothes.

Ezio had sat down in the chair after having put the bed together and started to doze, enjoying the warmth of the fire when he heard the crash in the back room. Shaking his head he sat up straight in the chair. Trying to seem as though he hadn't been minutes from being fast asleep when Leonardo came waltzing out of the room with a smirk on his face and his hand gently on the hat on his head.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh, that. It was nothing. Just a box trying to assault me." Leonardo chuckled as he put the clothes near the end of the table that wasn't occupied by the body lying atop it.

Raising a eyebrow, Ezio merely shrugged his shoulders. Sliding into a slumped position in the chair. Leonardo's studio was the only safe place for him anymore. Least as safe as a assassin's life could get when hiding inside a city. He let his eyes close. Saying to himself he'd just rest his eyes for a few moment. He instead decided listening was good enough at this point. The combination of the fire crackling and the shuffling noises made by Leonardo as he worked to get the girl more comfortable he began to slowly slip away into sleep. Knowing the girl was in good hands. Leonardo didn't swing that way anyways. A small chuckle slipped past his lips as his head lowered down onto his chest. Letting his hood cast a even darker shadow over his eyelids. Casting him off into slumber.


	2. Falling From The Clouds

**Hello whoever is reading this. Yeah the boring peice of absolutely nothing at the top of the story... Sorry! Okay so as like with every other story you probably see im going to say the same line... "I DO NOT own anything...yadda yadda." hehe =D **

**I wanna thank Mazzax for being the first reviewer. I hope this chapter and my upcoming ones that i still am working on will hold your interest. **

**I used a online translater for some of the italian sentences/words. So as to how accurate they are... *Shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine. So hope you enjoy this! Please review with comments, advise, or even flames. If there is spelling mishaps or awkward sentence flows I apologize in advance. It was very late when I finished this one. D: **

**P.S. I fixed the boldness Mazzax :D Sorry about that. I found it easier to read it over when I was writing it up. I tend to write these things at a very late hour so I bold them to see it better. Weird I know but meh. :D Enjoy the fixed version! lol****

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Falling From The Clouds

A clinking noise could be heard as the world began to wake up to the suns morning light. Letting out a groan, Ezio's eyes slowly peeled themselves open. His back and his neck ached something horrible. He must have fallen asleep in the chair last night.

"Merda... (Shit)" He ground out as he slowly sat up in the chair, twisting his back hearing it pop in three places. Doing the same to his neck with a few small pops.

"Awake I see. Just a few moments and I will have breakfast ready." Leonardo stated as he caught sight of the dreaded assassin arising from his slumber. A small smile coming across his face in a evil moment of cruel humor as he realized that could have not been a very comfortable way to sleep. But after having to move the girl from the table to the makeshift bed last night by himself. He didn't dare try to move Ezio. One, for his life and two, he was barely strong enough to move a ninety somewhat pound girl.

"Leonardo... You need to invest in some padded chairs. These chairs make my occupation seem innocent."

Leonardo burst out laughing. "Your work innocent? Hardly. There is nothing wrong with my chairs. You just don't value good art when you see it, my friend. I made those chairs!" Indeed he had, he had carved every bird, leaf and feather into those chairs. And he'd be damned if Ezio called his art cruel no matter what sense it was placed into.

Ezio scowled at him and gave Leonardo the bird. "There's your art."

This only sent Leonardo into another bout of laughter as he turned his attention back to the task at hand, making breakfast for his grumbling friend and his new guest. A smile remained on his face after his fit of laughter. Their unexpected guest had woken a few hours after Leonardo had put her into the bed and making sure she would be warm. She was a fairly sweet girl. Yet very peculiar, if not a bit odd.

Ezio rolled his eyes as he stood up with a stretch. He needed to see if Leonardo wouldn't mind him buying a bed for himself and stowing it away in the studio somewhere. He certainty crashed here often enough. Bringing his arms down to his sides with a sigh of contentment after getting the kinks out of his back and neck, he glanced around the room. His eyes landing on the table where the girl had once been. He remembered pulling a bed together for her and cast his eyes over to the makeshift bed. He raised a eyebrow when he found the bed to be vacant of all life.

Walking over to the bed he lifted up the sheets and looked under them. Almost certain the girl was small enough to hide under them. But turned up nothing. Tapping his foot on the ground and placing a hand on his hip he turned his head towards Leonardo, his eyes never leaving the bedsheets.

"Leonardo. Where is your piccolo guest?"

"Hm, oh! You mean Signorina Lunar. Si, si. She is washing up before dinner. (Yes, yes.)" Tapping his chin softly with the handle of the wooden spoon he had in his hand. "Speaking our guest. Miss Lunar needs to be taken to the Su Misura down the street. (Tailor)"

"Dopo la colazione, il mio vecchio amico. (After breakfast, my old friend.)" Ezio bowed slightly to Leonardo with a smirk on his face.

Leonardo scowled at Ezio pointing his wooden spoon at him. "Your lucky I am even feeding you idiota. (Idiot)"

"Ah, but you love my company."

Ezio smirked as he watched Leonardo shake his head in annoyance at his antics and heard him mumble something along the lines of. "You are too much company all on your own..."

Ezio and Leonardo where pulled out of their musing as the brunette walked into the room. A towel in her hands as she tried to scrub the water from her hair. She was dressed in a old outfit of Leonardo's. Just simple gray pants and a white over sized shirt.

Lunar looked up as she caught sight of Leonardo and Ezio staring at her. Her face flushed red. She quickly pulled the towel over her head and pretended to dry the rest of her hair, masking her face behind the cloths soft fabric.

"Ah, Signorina Lunar. Hope you are ready for breakfast!" Leonardo chimes in, sensing her discomfort.

"Y-yes. Thank you Leonardo." She mumbles out pulling the towel off her head. Feeling as if she where to try drying it anymore it'd turn her hair to a dry messy lump atop her head. She folded the towel and set it on a nearby bench. Walking over to the table to take a seat as she quietly ran her fingers through her hair in a attempt to make her appearance somewhat presentable.

She could feel the taller mans eyes on her. Making her hunch over the table and her face to grow a brighter shade of red.

"Knock che off. (Knock it off)" Leonardo said as he passed Ezio to put a plate in front of Lunar.

Lunar nodded her head in thanks as she picked up her fork to start eating. She had no idea what Leonardo had told the other man but at the very least it got him to stop staring at her.

Ezio glared at Leonardo, only to receive a warning glare in return. Quickly biting back a retort he sat himself down on the other side of the dining table. Mindlessly eating his food after Leonardo had placed a generous portion of it in front of him. His eyes kept glancing up to this strange girl. Turning his gaze away quickly when she'd look up and catch him staring.

"So signorina Lunar. Where is it that you come from? You gave us quite the scare last night." Leonardo stated as he sat himself down to join his friends at the table.

Lunar slowly chewed on what food was in her mouth, trying to come up with a possible answer. She had no idea how she got here.

"Honestly, Mr. Leonardo. I have... no idea how I got here." She states glumly. Honesty would be her best bet to go on. She had nothing else, what was there to lose?

"Do you know where your family is? Perhaps we could escort you back home after we finish breakfast." Leonardo smiled gently at his new friend.

Lunar glanced up from her food and placed her hands in her lap, letting a sigh escape past her lips. "I would have loved that very much. But I must apologize. I don't have a home here."

This caught Ezio's attention as he chewed on the end of a bacon piece hanging from his mouth. He quickly shared a glance with Leonardo.

"You have no home? But then how did you get here...?" Leonardo still found himself repeating the question.

Lunar turned in her seat to look at Leonardo straight in the eyes. "May I what year we are in?"

Leonardo could only blink at that question. Clearly this girl had to know what year it was but he answered her question non the less. This girl certainly was a strange one. Ezio put a finger to his head and subtlety made the 'coo-coo' motion. This caused Ezio to yelp and drop his bacon out of his mouth when Leonardo had promptly slammed his foot into Ezio's shin under the table.

"Non essere cosi dire, Ezio. (Do not be so mean, Ezio.)" Leonardo scolded, only to receive a angry scowl as Ezio reached under the table to rub his abused shin.

Lunar brought a hand up to stifle a laugh at the sight. Yet she still had no idea what Leonardo had said to make Ezio so mad. She let a small sigh escape as she watched the two communicate with each other in words she'd never heard before. She began to think of the date Leonardo had just supplied her.

The 1400's, huh? Well that put a damper on her mood a bit. She glanced up to Ezio and at the artist a smile spreading across her face. Yet again, she is with her favorite game character and the most amazing artist ever known to man kind. It couldn't be too bad... Could it?

After a almost impending food fight at Leonardo's table, courtesy of Ezio. Leonardo had suggested that Ezio take Lunar to the tailors to get a new set of clothes. Lunar tried to say no, saying that Leonardo shouldn't pay for things she could work to get herself. But Leonardo had blatantly ignored her as he handed a pouch full of florins over to Ezio. After Leonardo had explained to Ezio that the money was meant for buying 'proper' clothing for Lunar and not to go waltzing to the nearest brothel, they where on their way to the markets. Leonardo deciding to stay home and clean up after the mess Ezio and himself had made during their argument.

At the very least it was a bright sunny day in Lunar's opinion. At least she felt pretty good today. Her health hadn't bothered her once since she'd woken up to Leonardo's snoring in the chair next to her. Chuckling at the memory she let a big smile consume her face. She felt so well that she felt like dancing. She had forgotten what it felt like to be 'normal'. To not have a care in the world.

Ezio just watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had suddenly busted out with a grin and started to slightly bounce as she walked. Shaking his head he rolled his eyes, catching sight of the tailors market up ahead. Wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible. He had better things to do then look after a little girl. Even if she was outstandingly cute...

Upon arriving at the market, Ezio motioned for Lunar to go take a look around while he leaned against a nearby wall and let the girl look at whatever caught her eye. As he watched her, he slowly began to feel slightly protective of this girl. His eyes constantly roaming over the markets for anyone or anything shady that could be dangerous before letting his eyes wander back over to the frail girl who had found a pale blue dress. He smiled at her first choice, the color seemed to fit her perfectly. After she had found a yellow, a lime green, and dark red dress. Ezio watched as she handed them to the clerk and quickly ran over to him. The bounce in her steps still having not yet disappeared.

"Ezio! I found some! Come see, please." She begged as she grabbed his hand and eagerly dragged his stumbling form behind her to the clerk awaiting for payment for the garments.

After paying for the garments they made their way back to the studio. Ezio grumbling along the way after having been drug to a treat stand that sold a new kind of food product they called 'candy'. He used his own florins to pay for that, knowing the Leonardo was only expecting to pay for the dresses.

Turning a corner getting closer to the studio, Ezio trailing behind of course holding all the purchased dresses for the girl. Damning himself for being such a gentlemen to cute ladies. Ezio's mood was glum as the hot sun of mid-day pounded on him under all the layers of his assassin's robes. And to be carrying more clothing on top of it all. He was not a happy camper. Lunar was oblivious to all of this as she took in the sights around her, bouncing all over the place like a child on a sugar high.

"Oh Ezio! Look at this!" She said pointing to a giant fountain in the middle of a town square.

Ezio rolled his eyes while shifting the clothing in his hands trying to keep a good hold on the mound of monstrosities.

"Signora, I hate to burst your bubble... But we need to get to Leonardo's." Ezio huffed out. Turning to start walking in the direction of the studio that couldn't be more then a few corners away by now.

A pout formed on Lunar's lips as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the departing assassin. She ran her hand into the clear liquid that pooled beneath the fountain before quickly turning and running after her grumpy escort.

Leonardo had been painting a masterpiece when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't bother to get up to answer it as it soon opened anyways as Ezio came barreling into his small studio. Ezio tossed the dresses onto Lunar's makeshift bed before pulling his cowl off his head and sitting down on the bench closest to the table. Spotting a wine bottle he quickly grabbed it, not bothering with a glass as he just drank it straight from the bottle. Sighing deeply as he slammed the bottle back onto the table after having his fill.

"Quella donna é un mostro! (That woman is a monster!)" Ezio complained loudly while pointing at Lunar in distaste.

Leonardo put down his brushes and turned to look at Ezio a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah you finally found a lady you dislike. Is the world coming to its end?" Leonardo jokes as Lunar just glances back and forth from the two, shrugging her shoulders as she picks up the red dress and heads for the wash room.

"I see you both found some lovely dresses for her." Leonardo smiles softly as he watches her walk into the other room with a beautiful dress draped in her arms.

Ezio scoffed as he reached for his belt and pulls off Leonardo's florin bag. Tossing it to the artist who clumsily catches it.

"And a few sweets as well." He hears Ezio grumble.

Leonardo chuckled, taking the florin bag and tying the strings to his waist belt once again. He stands up to come sit down at a chair placed near his table with Ezio. Resting his elbows on the surface, linking his hands together in thought.

He glanced up at Ezio who was taking another round at a wine bottle. "She never did tell us where she was from, did she...?"

"Si. She didn't. We got distracted by you kicking me." Ezio scowled as he mumbled around the lip of his drink.

Leonardo held his hands up in defense. "You where being very impolite to the young lady. I saw no other way."

"No other way my ass. Your such a stronzo. (asshole)" Ezio shot back.

"Says the great womanizer of Firenze." Leonardo mumbles behind his linked hands, chuckling quietly.

"How does this look...?" Leonardo and Ezio both stopped their banter as soon as Lunar came out of the adjacent room wearing a dark red dress.

Ezio was in the process of drinking wine when she had come out and to say she looked stunning in the simple dress was a understatement. She was beautiful, a cute kind of beautiful. Leonardo was in the same state. But not so much as Ezio since he didn't have interest in such things. But he had to admit she looked adorable in the dress.

Leonardo stood up and walked over to her placing a small kiss on each of her cheeks before giving her a small hug.

"You look absolutely adorable, signora." This caused her face to turn stark red as Leonardo turned towards Ezio his hand resting on Lunar's shoulder.

"What do you think Ezio?"

Ezio had been too shocked to notice he'd been staring for much longer then he intended. When her heard Leonardo call his name he snapped out of it, spilling wine down the front of him.

"Merda...! (Shit)" Ezio cursed as he glared up at Leonardo before looking at the blushing, wide eyed Lunar.

Leonardo gave him the 'shut up and compliment her already' look.

"Uh... Si. You look magnificent Lunar." Ezio said while stumbling to stand up and clean off the front of his assassin's robes.

Shaking his head Leonardo led Lunar over to the bench and had her sit down, sitting down himself once he was sure she was comfortable.

"So Lunar. You said you didn't know how you got here, si?" Leonardo asked, watching as Lunar gave a affirmative nod.

"I leads me to ask, if I may. Then where did you come from?"

Lunar turned her head to the ceiling, looking at the grain patterns in the woods surface. She tried desperately to come up with something, anything that didn't make her sound like some loon they happened to pull off the street. She continued to stare at the ceiling as Ezio continued to down the wine. Certainly trying to get a buzz since he had nothing better to do today on the contrary to what he had thought earlier. Deciding he'd just crash around for the day. Leonardo just continued to stare at Lunar waiting patiently for her answer as he tried to ignore Ezio's disgusting slurping sounds he was making as he chugged down the wine.

Sighing Lunar finally looked down to the table in front of her, her face scrunched up in thought before she looked over at Leonardo with a blank face.

"You won't believe a world that I tell you. Though I can't blame you for it, since I have no idea how it happened either. But we're in the 1400's now. But where I come from its over 500 years from now." Lunar explained what had happened in detail. Leonardo just tapped his chin in thought and gave a 'mhmm' where it was appropriate. While Ezio wasn't even paying attention to a single word of the conversation. He was just in his own little bubble it seemed.

"I see. Fascinating... I don't honestly know what to say to that." Leonardo stated smiling at his new friend as she looked at the table with a solemn look. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze trying to reassure her.

"But I do believe you. You do not seem to be the type to lie about something as... extravagant as this. You are welcome to stay here if you like until we can figure out what has happened to you and what we can to do fix it." Lunar's eyes where wide as she looked at Leonardo. She felt happy that he was so willing to help her but at the same time she felt despair. She felt...healthier here. She didn't really know if she wanted to go back. But to know she was accepted here non the less made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

She quickly stood up from her chair, knocking it over. This startling Ezio as he came out of his bubble from the sudden noise, sending him head over heels backwards in his chair.

She threw her arms around Leonardo in a death hug. Squeezing him until she heard the air leave his lungs as he awkwardly patted her back. "Thank you, thank you Leonardo!"

"Hey stronzo (asshole)! You made me waste some perfectly good wine!" Leonardo and Lunar froze in their hug and slowly broke away to see a slightly now drunk Ezio laying in a awkward position on the floor with the chair, and wine drenching the front of his robes. Lunar was the first to bust up laughing.

"Careful Ezio. Your going to regret getting drunk later." Lunar stated pretending to be sagely.

Ezio raised a eyebrow at her skeptically. "Oh really. And why is that Signora?"

Lunar smirked and leaned over the table to look down at him. "Because tomorrow its going to feel like you fell out of the clouds." She started to laugh at her little joke. Knowing he'd have a hangover tomorrow.

Ezio just rolled his eyes as he clamored to his feet. "I'm going to bed..."

Leonardo had a smile on his face as he clapped his hands together after looking out the window to see what time of day it was getting to be. "Oh my! Look at that, its dark out! How time does fly. Time for all of us to catch some sleep my friends."

Lunar nodded her head as she went to sit on her makeshift bed, smiling at Ezio who had decided that finding a proper place to sleep wasn't that important as he was now spread out on the shaggy rug on the floor a few feet away from her fast asleep. After saying goodnight to Leonardo she looked back down at Ezio. The fire had been put out a while ago and she could see Ezio shivering slightly from the cool floor. The rug may provide some warmth but not enough to keep his big frame warm. Quietly she grabbed the only blanket she had and tip-toed over to Ezio draping it over him. Turning around she walked back over to her bed lying down. She was convinced her puffy dress and its many layers would be warm enough for her tonight.

As she let her eyes close she let a smile slip across her face. Soon finding herself falling asleep to the snoring of a over grown assassin and a optimistic artist. Who quite frankly could snore pretty loudly. As the hours ticked away into the night so did a small trail of blood beginning to seep from the corner of the small girls mouth as she slowly rolled to her side. Facing away from the sleeping men.


	3. Dreams of Blood

**Hello everyone! Wanted to thank those who reviewed! :D Thank you! And here is the new chapter. This one is just mainly about a dream Lunar has while she's asleep from the last chapter. Hope you like this one. A little Caution though. This one is a bit... Well bloody. And again, I do not own anything. As sad as that is. Also, review! :D I like to hear from you guys. Enjoy! Hehe :) **

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams of Blood

_Blood, blood was everywhere. You look right, left, forward, backwards, up, or even down. You would see nothing but liquid 'red'. Lunar's eyes where wide and her heart was racing a mile a minute. She couldn't remember how she even go to where she is now. She knew she wanted nothing more then to leave this place. She began to run in a random direction. Hoping to find some kind of exit to this nightmare. She could hear heart wrenching screams echoing around her. Causing her heart to beat so fast it felt as if it was going to plunge out of her chest. She ran, and ran. No exit presented itself and the screaming had gotten louder and more piercing. _

_Lunar slowly came to a halt. Hunching over to put her hands on her knees, head bowed and her eyes closed in concentration in a attempt to catch her breath. All of a sudden she could hear a crackling noise. Like wood that was getting hacked into pieces in preparation for a fire hearth. She could feel something move underneath her feet, causing her eyes to snap open and her to stumble back. What she could only call the floor was slowly pulling together into wooden planks. She looked at it as it formed ramps, and pathways. Her eyes shifting to her left and right as a grinding noise makes its presence known. The darkness around her began to become blocked from her sight by stone bricks forming to make walls. Forming into hallways and rooms that followed the wooden floor here and there. Lunar slowly leaned against one of the finished walls trying to regain her bearings. Trying to make sense of this strange place. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breathes trying to calm her racing heart. The only upside to this so far is the blood had vanished. She didn't even notice where it had gone. To entranced by the sudden creations around her. _

_Sliding down the wall she curled up into herself, resting her forehead on her knees and wrapping her arms around them. Her breath slowly calming to a steady inhale and exhale, her heart following its example and slowing in its beats. Slowly she lifted her head up and let it slump against the wall behind her head. She sat there for who knows how long. She was not even aware of time in this place. She couldn't hear anything, not a single sound. It was eerily quite. Lunar did her best to pay no heed to it until she felt something soak into her hair and scalp. Her eyes snapped open, in a instant she sprang away from the wall crouching down. She refused to look at the wall. Slowly she brought her hand up to the back of her head and ran her fingers through the tangled strands of hair that where now becoming stuck and crusted together. Her fingers felt wet... Bringing her hand slowly to the front of her she looked at the tips of her fingers... Red. Her fingers where coated in blood. Her eyes where wide as she slowly looked up to the wall. Her heart hammering against her chest once again. The wall was seeping blood. Right out of the brick and through the cracks. She scrambled to her feet and back away from the wall as quickly as she could. Staring up at in shock. The blood trickled down the wall, following the patterns of the bricks lining. It seemed to come out of the bricks themselves. It continued to ooze as Lunar could do nothing but watch in fascinated horror. _

_The blood slowly started to cease its flowing. Lunar's eyes wider then they where when she had found the blood coming from the wall in the first place. The blood had painted a picture. Symbols and pictures now painted the walls. The blood glistening, still wet. Lunar slowly walked towards the first picture. It was of stick figures. Dressed in robes, holding crosses. The 'leader' of the stick figures holding some kind of over sized sword. It was oddly shaped, curved and she could have sworn she saw jagged edges on it. Shaking her head, her face scrunched up in a confused expression. _

_Moving on Lunar found writing. It was a mix of symbols and numbers. To Lunar it made no sense. In fact it looked like just a bunch of lines drawn by a child and a few doodles mixed in. Scratching her head, Lunar turned towards the hallways leading to a ramp going up. Shrugging her shoulders and suppressing a shudder she slowly walked over. _

_Each step she took echoed. It was a nice change, if not creepy, from the eerie quite she was reduced to listening to moments...or maybe hours ago. She couldn't remember. She continued to walk __onwards. Always at a uphill slope as she followed the ramp up. Stopping only when a makeshift ladder appeared in front of her. Grabbing hold she began to hoist herself up unto the next platform. The climb seemed to last forever. Just one hand after the other and one foot at a time. The platform always seeming to be out of reach. Yet she continued to climb. No sense in going back. _

_"Finally..." She muttered to herself breathlessly as the platform started to get closer. Reaching up the last few inches to take hold of the edge and clambered up onto the landing. Flopping over onto her back once she was safely up. Her hand resting over her heart as she panted. It was quite tiring climbing up that thing! _

_She let her eyes roam around her new surroundings. The walls still coated in the bloody paintings and writing. Her eyes stopped on something new. Statues. They lined the hallway into a brightly lit corridor. Squinting her eyes shut she slowly sat up. She stared at the light for a few moments longer before climbing to her feet with a sigh. She began to make a slow progression to the room beyond the statue laden hallway. Her eyes shifting from each statues face to the other. They where clothed in robes. Just like the ones in the paintings among the walls. The only design on the robe being that of a cleverly designed 'A' shape. Their faces covered in the darkness of carved cowls. She suppressed another shudder as she walked along. She could swear she felt their eyes on her. She would have liked to bet that if she turned and looked the statues heads would have turned along with her passing. To watch her walk along their hallways, their territory. _

_Biting her bottom lip, she picked up her pace. Practically jogging down the endless hallway. She could hear whispering now. For every statue she passed, she could hear a new voice. But each word she could hear she couldn't understand. Either too quite to be intelligible, or in a language she just didn't understand. She could feel sweat running down the side of her temples as she felt the urge to just full out run the rest of the way to the room that was just barely out of reach. It was like climbing that ladder all over again. Excited to get to anywhere but where you where. But being denied it by the distance that never seemed to lessen. _

_Slamming her eyes shut and covering her ears with her hands she broke out into a run. She didn't care if she ran into a wall or slammed into one of the statues. She didn't want to see the paintings, the symbols, the whispers. Or the feeling of being watched by sightless eyes. She continued to run and run. Only stopping when the darkness she could see behind her eyelids became bright. She skidded to a halt. Hunched over, her eyes still closed and her ears still covered. She waited a few more moments, preparing herself for whatever was in this 'room'. Slowly she let her hands fall first. Bringing back her hearing. She could hear far away birds singing, wind blowing through trees as the leaves quacked in its presence. She could hear people singing. They sounded so far away. _

_Ever so slowly she straightened back up and let one eye at a time peel open. Her mouth dropped open. Her eyes wide in disbelief. She turned around in a full circle letting her eyes roam over everything this room had to offer. The room had beautiful paintings on the walls. The writing and symbols where there as well. But the room was bright. And the brightness felt so warm and welcoming. She let a smile slip across her face for a moment before she could hear a grinding noise. Quickly she turned to face front of the room. There was a giant statue set high above the floor. It was a woman. Her face heart-shaped, her robes elegantly carved. She had long hair the cascaded down her back and a few strands framing her face. She was a thing of beauty. Yet what confused Lunar the most of all is... Whoever carved this...Angel. Forgot to give her a face. The statues face bore no features, no expression. Nothing. It was void. _

_Scanning her eyes over the figure once more. She looked at the Angels hands. The Angel had her hands out in front of herself, wrapped around the blade of a dagger. Its edges where jagged and the blade was curved. Lunar noticed it was the same 'sword' from the paintings she first encountered. The blade was pointing straight at the Angels chest. Right where her heart would be if she where real. _

_Now why on earth did this Angel have a dagger in her hands? Let alone pointing straight at the very thing in which that gave her life? Lunar was confused and bewildered. This was turning out to be __quite the stressful day for her. She let her eyes wander back up the Angel's void face, before letting her eyes look above the angel. Her eyes snapped open wider. Her hands automatically clenching at her sides as the shook. _

_For above the Angel... There was a moon. But the moon was a bright red, a lunar moon. Red and black colors swirled brightly withing its depths. She walked closer to the statue without even realizing it. Her eyes blinked when she felt something wet hit her cheek. She stopped looking at the moon over head as she brought her hand up to her face, pulling it away to see it smeared with blood._

_Whats with all the blood! Her mind wanted her mouth to scream at the top her lungs. Yet no voice would leave her mouth. She slowly backed away from the angel when she heard a cracking sound. Like brick breaking apart at the force of a wrecking ball. She jumped back when a big piece of carved stoned slammed just a few inches away from the tips of her toes. She glanced up at the Angel, the moon now malevolently behind the Angel. The Angel's face had a long crack through it. The dagger had sometime moved from her hands and was now implanted in the Angels chest. Blood pooling out of it, clinging to stone as it slid down the Angels robes and onto the floor. Pooling just right at Lunar's feet. _

_Lunar inched her way back from the blood. Quickly glancing from the quickly growing pool, and back up to the Angels face. Where its eyes had been, only twin trails of blood poured as if the Angel was in tears. Lunar's face paled as she watched on in horror. The bright light around the room slowly turned red, illuminating the pool that now covered the soles of her shoes. The ground quaked. Almost knocking Lunar off her feet. Bright red wings sprouted from the Angels back. Rising up as if to hold the moon with the tips of its feathered wings. _

_Tears began to pool in Lunar's eyes. Escaping to make twin trails down her face. Her mouth open slightly as a whimper escaped her mouth. She couldn't understand for the life of her what was going on. She could feel the blood on the floor had risen up to her ankles now. But she refused to look away from the Angel in front of her._

_She was startled from her panicked mind when a voice rang and echoed through the room. She glanced this way and that quickly in a frenzy, trying to find the owner of the voice._

_"Look up to that which you can not see. Look to my face..." The voice whispered, what felt like to Lunar, right next to her ear. Lunar heeded the command and looked up to the only 'face' in the room. The Angel's bloody tear stained face._

_"Child, you know not why I shed these bloody tears. Yet you know." The Angel said, yet no mouth was there to move to form the words. Yet they rang loud and clear in Lunar's mind._

_"W-what are you talking about?" Lunar stuttered out, her eyes shifting nervously across the expanse of the Angels face._

_"Play me not for a fool young child. You know what you are. And what you are to do." The voice snapped with impatience._

_"I don't understand what your talking about!" Lunar cried out in despair up at the statue._

_"Hmm...So it is true. So the 'gift' has lost its memories." The voice seemed to mumble to itself. All of a sudden the statues head snapped down to face Lunar's frightened form. If it had a face, Lunar would bet her life that there would be a scowl there. _

_"Answer me this, child. What do you know of happiness, and of sacrifice?" _

_Lunar could only stare up at the Angel. Too lost for words. She didn't know how to answer that sudden, and very random, question._

_"Perhaps not? Let me tell you what it is." The Angels hands cracked and ground against the carved dagger protruding from her chest as she brought her stone hands to her sides. She lifted her right hand and swept it over the nearest wall. Sending a bright light over it as pictures became life._

_Lunar stood there in awestruck amazement, as the paintings on the wall began to move and play their part in the story the painter who painted them wanted to tell. _

_First she watched what seemed like a noble family. Dressed in the richest of clothes and adorn __in the finest of jewels. Go about their daily ways with smiles on their faces as each passing person tipped their heads in respect as they passed by. The painting shifted. Showing a dark alleyway. At the mouth of the alleyway the noble family stood in all its happiness. Flaunting about and talking with everyone in the square. But farther into the alleyway sat a old man. Face wrinkled and marred with age and the scars of life. He wore not the bright and rich fabrics that the nobles wore, nor did his body have any jewels to behold how much he could spend. _

_He wore nothing but a torn shirt, and dirt soiled pants. Not even shoes where adorned on his feet. He was half starved, his ribs could be seen through the cloth as it barely hugged his boney shoulders. He would walk the streets and be belittled and mocked for what he was and what he wore. Even this happy noble family betrayed their facade for a few moments to tease the poor old fool._

_Yet he did not mind. He wore a small smile on his face, his eyes sunken in with age. His eyes where dull and bright. Proof that at one point he was happy. And at one point he had seen enough horrors to live out three lives. But the man continued to smile. Nothing the people could do would wipe the smile off this old mans face. He sat back and watched the world. Content to be where he was. He had sacrificed his happiness for the happiness his family wanted. His wife wanted nothing to do with him. His children wanted nothing to do with him. For what reasons he'd never get the chance to know. So he left. Giving them the happiness they wanted with his departure. _

_He felt sadness, but a great sense of joy. He'd finally done something right. Even if it meant sacrificing what made him happy. He did it for the sake of someone else. _

_As Lunar watched on. Looking at the old man as he stared at the people in the entrance of the alleyway. It was as if he was looking right at her when his smile grew bigger. And his eyes slowly closed. Lunar waited, and waited... and waited. The sun and the moon passing over the image, the days and nights going by in a flash. Yet the mans eyes didn't open, but the smile still remained. _

_Tears sprang forward to Lunar's eyes as she looked back up to the Angel after the paintings had returned to the walls. _

_The Angel simply nodded its head, understanding that now the child understood._

_"Life at its noblest leaves mere happiness far behind; and indeed cannot endure it... Happiness is not the object of life: life has no object. It is an end to itself, and courage consists in the readiness to sacrifice ones happiness for a more intense purpose." The Angel solemnly said, its face still turned toward the paintings as more bloody tears began to slide faster down its face._

_Lunar nodded her head, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "What do you want with me, then? Why show this all to me?"_

_The Angels head crunched and cracked as it turned back to look at the small being before it, standing in a pool of its own blood. "I tell you this, not to comprehend, but to understand. You where born for a purpose far greater then you could imagine. Your life is not your own. In your choices you make, you seal the fate of three souls. You have a power that trifles the reaper. But to obtain the power, and to understand its purpose. You must find the keys."_

_Lunar shook her head, not fully understanding any of this. Power, three souls? Keys? What was this Angel going on about? _

_"I can not tell you where the keys are, child. But I insist that you find them. And quickly. Time is growing short. And you have a choice to make. A choice you will soon come to realize." The Angel said reaching out to with a giant stone carved hand. The Angel put its index finger under Lunar's chin and tilted it to look up at her. Bringing Lunar out from her thoughts._

_"Close to the words of life stay I, But I wither, wane...and grow dry." Was the last thing the Angel said before a immense pain shot through Lunar's body. _

_Lunar felt as if her body had lit on fire and her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt blood spill from her mouth as her vision blurred. The last thing Lunar saw before her eyes snapped open to the living world in Leonardo's studio. Was the flash of red coming to meet her face as she fell forward to meet the pool of blood on the floor._


End file.
